The Labyrinth's End
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Finding Hambo has triggered new memories in the Ice King will they lead to his sanity and salvation. But even then will his heart and mind let the pain and horrors of his past go. Ice King/Bubblegum.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Adventure Time and it's characters owned by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network I do own The Ice Spirits of the Crown.

Ice King was thinking alot about Marceline he kept thinking that he knew her when she was a child. He then looked at a stuffed toy that he had found a week ago on the floor in an old hollowed tree next to a witch's rotting corpse when he was looking for a spell to gain a bride then he found it and it made these memories come about. He rubbed his head making his crown fall off then he remembered everything. "Marcy you must have been so sad to lose this I must get this back to you." He put his crown back on and flew away trying to find Marceline. However his brain was feeling fuzzy as he heard a loud shrieking "No I must return this to the one who lost it." He flew faster then ever.

Meanwhile the band was having a jam session and Finn invited Flame Princess to watch. And Lady Rainicorn was there too. Marceline and the others had just finished their song. Finn said "That song was so math." Marceline said "Yeah good job everyone." Finn said "what's wrong Marceline." Marceline said "Well you see-never mind it's nothing." Truthfully she was thinking about her friendship with Simon she's been doing do this for about a week. Ice King saw them and then landed.

Finn pulled out his sword and said "Ice King get out of here." Ice King clutched his head and said "Not now must remember I must remember must maintain this memory it's important." Finn looked at Ice King and said "Ice King remember what what do you mean." Marceline said "Simon what is it?" She went down to his level Ice King pulled out the stuffed toy "Here Marcy now you won't be alone..sorry." Marceline said "Hambo!" She hugged Hambo and said "Simon how'd you remember." Ice King said "Si- who remember what oh you're Marceline."

Marceline said "Simon remember you gave Hambo to me and you returned it to me you must remember."

Ice King clutched his head "I can't I don't know what you mean I'm the Ice King." Marceline then remembered something that could help. She remembered when Simon had held her hand and told her to put her hand on his and he would do the same to her. He said that this way at least she would always remember their time together.

She said "Simon hold my hand." Ice King blushed and said "I don't know I." Marceline in tears said "You must it might work." She grabbed his hand and did all herself then a look of realization appeared on Ice King's face that showed that he had regained his sanity and was Simon again and he said "Oh." Marcy smiled with tears in her eyes. Simon "Oh Marcy sweetheart what have I done Marcy please don't cry."

Marceline hugged Simon "I'm so happy you're back Simon." Simon said "I'm sorry that I left you alone." Marceline said "It's not your fault Simon." Simon then said "But how can you forgive me when I hurt you so much just like I hurt Betty and so many princesses." He then looked at Finn, Jake, Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum He teared up and said "I know you can't forgive me but I'm so sorry for everything."

Finn said "It's ok man." Jake said "Yeah it's cool." Bubblegum said "You were a different person when you kidnapped me and the other princesses." Flame Princess said "And besides Finn told me about your past so it wasn't really your choice." Simon said "Thank you." Then the gems on the crown and the crown itself glowed. A raspy high voice said "No he's OURS!"

Simon clutched his head "No no I won't let you take me again." Finn knocked the crown off of Simon's head and PB went over to him as he had fallen onto his knees she held his hand and said "Are you alright." And Simon remembered when Betty asked him that when they met in the 6th grade when he fell and she helped him up. Simon said "I don't know why but you remind of Betty and you even sound like her."

Then spirits appeared from the glowing crown "YOU FOOLS HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR SLAVE!" Finn said "Simon's not under your control anymore." The spirits said "Yes he is ever since he first put on the crown we controlled him from what he said to Betty and making him think that Betty hated him while she really wanted to find a cure for him but died in an accident shortly after leaving." Simon said "Wait you mean her staring at me with contempt it wasn't real. Who are you anyway."

The spirits said "We are The Ice Spirits of the Crown we were born when it was made in the underworld." The spirits said "Oh and when you found Marceline was fun for us because we knew that as we took your sanity you and her would be forced to seperate, and then when the time came when you could no longer remember her she was so sad it was hilarious." Marceline was seething with rage.

Simon clenched his fists "You mean it was you all this time." The Spirits said "Yes we did it especially you descent into becoming the Ice King." Simon remembered how he devolved into the Ice King and everything that he did as Ice King. Simon said "How dare you make me hurt Betty, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake and so many others I will never forgive you for this." He tried to shoot ice at the Spirits but nothing happened.

The Spirits laughed in a shrill laugh "Have you forgotten without the crown you're nothing." Then the spirits and the crown creeped towrds Simon they said "Don't worry we won't take your sanity this time JUST YOUR HEART AND SOUL!" The Spirits opened their mouths and smiled slasher smiles. Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Lady and Marceline got in front of Simon while Bubblegum went by his side Marceline said "Bonnibel you stay with Simon we'll handle these freaks." Finn swung at them with his sword Jake turned his hands into giant spiked balls and bashed at The Spirits Lady charged through them Flame Princess shot fire at them and Marceline struck them with her axe/guitar.

The Spirits laughed "You fools you can't hurt us." They said "Unless you destroy the crown we won't die but do that and Petrikov will die." Everyone stopped Simon said "Destroy it you have to I don't want anyone else to suffer because of them." Finn said "But Simon." Simon said "Destroy it now Marceline I'm sorry that I will have to leave you again but it must be done." Marceline said "I understand." The Spirit said "You won't do it." Finn said "It's what Simon wants." They all struck the crown at once destroying it the Spirits screamed in pain as they vanished and the ice kingdom was melted into the ity that it once was and Gunther and the other penguins flew away.

Simon was on the ground. He was dead Marceline hugged him and said "Thank you Simon you saved all of Ooo." Then Simon's skin cracked and light shot forth and his body lifted up and cracked all over and broke like a shell unleashing a burst of light. Then Simon appeared except for the robe and not wearing glasses he looked the way he did before he even found the crown. Bonnibel remembered seeing him in a dream that she had years ago.

Marceline hugged Simon. Then Bonnibel said "Simon as you've probably already heard my name is Bonnibel and well you see I saw you the way you are now in a dream I had." Simon said "Bonnibel I hope you can forgive." Bonnibel said "I do but you see since that dream I've always been in love with you." Simon said "I'm sorry but I can never betray Betty."

Betty's spirit appeared said "Fear not Simon Bonnibel is my reincarnation so by loving her you are not betraying me because I will always love you." Simon teared up and said "Betty I'm sorry." Betty said "It's alright Simon it was not your fault now goodbye." Simon said "Goodbye Betty." Then he cried silently Marceline said "Do you want to be alone." Simon shook his head and they came closer to him Bonnibel sat next to him and hugged him Simon smiled at her and hugged her back.

Later on in the Candy Kingdom there was a big party and everyone in Ooo was there even Hunson who came to see his daughter play. Finn's date was Flame Princess and Jake was with Lady. Then Simon, who wore a blue suit with a blue turtleneck sweater, and Bonnibel who wore her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a strapless pink dress went down the stairs together.

Simon said "Everyone thank you all for coming and for accepting me as one of you despite all of the horrible things that I did and for that alone I see that are all of you in the land of Ooo are really great people and I hope you all enjoy this party." Everyone applauded as Simon and Bonnibel continued walking.

Marceline said "You rock Simon." Finn said "Yeah man that was cool." Simon said "Thank you." Hunson then shook Simon's hand "Thank you for taking care of Marceline for me years ago when I couldn't handle it because I was dealing with some things." Simon said "It was my pleasure she kept me from feeling alone." Then Simon and Bonnibel danced together and with all of the other couples then they had a slow dance to themselves Simon said "I love you Bonnibel." Bonnibel said "I love you too Simon." and then they kissed. And that night Simon was happier then he had ever felt before in years.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to add this as an extra chapter. It was originally going to be a sequel oneshot. It takes place 2 month's after the last chapter.

Chapter 2 Simon's Sorrow.

The Ice King was tied up to a tall post Finn, Jake, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and the other princesses were facing him glaring. Ice King said "I,m sorry please forgive me." Finn said "No you are an evil person you don't deserve to live." Ice King cried and begged "Please don't...please." Finn stabbed Ice King with his sword then he slashed him across his chest. Jake enlarged his fists and punched Ice King in the face. Marceline was crying and yelled "I hate you you filthy pig." She smashed her guitar over his neck, Lady struck him with her horn, Flame Princess set him on fire and the other princesses beat him mercilessly then the cycle was repeated.

Next it showed a bloody and beaten Ice King. Finn lifted his sword and stabbed Ice King in the head. The Ice King's body sank with the post he was tied to. Then it shows Simon who watched the whole thing "That's what I deserve for everything that I did." A voice said "Heh heh you're kidding right a fool like you you deserved to have died as a child." Simon turned around and said "Father?"

He faced a man who had black hair and stubble on his chin. His father walked over to him "You deserve to die while wriggling around in the dirt you little nerd." Simon's father punched Simon in the face knocking him down then he kicked Simon and pointed a gun at his head "Die boy." A gunshot was heard as the screen turned white then black.

Simon then shot up out of bed screaming and sweating. Bonnibel said "Simon what is it." Then she noticed the look of terror on his face. She said "It was the nightmare again wasn't it." Simon nodded "I'm sorry for waking you I don't know why I keep having this nightmare." Bonnibel hugged Simon "We'll find out together." Simon said "Are you sure?" Bonnibel nodded "Yes with help from our friends." Simon said "You're right." They kissed each other and Simon said "Good night Bonnibel." She said "Good night Simon." They each went back to sleep.

Simon was in his room as a child when his father entered holding a cane he was smiling "It's time for your daily beating." He raised the cane and struck at Simon. Simon then opened his eye and saw that it was morning. He got up out of bed and looked out the window over the Candy Kingdom. Then later he and Bonnibel ate breakfast they hadsent a message to Finn and Jake however the message was intercepted along the way by Marceline. Then the three them went to the Candy Kingdom.

They arrived and saw Simon and Bonnibel at the door. Finn said "Hey why did you call us here anywhere." Simon said "It's me I have been having a horrible nightmare for a while now." Marceline said "Simon what do you mean a nightmare." Simon said "it's always the same one though I had another one that was more of a memory." Marceline said "What was it."

Simon said "It was one of the nights when I was a child when my father Brenkoff Petrikov would hit me with a cane which is actually not the worst thing that he hasever done to me." Marceline said "Simon you never told me that happened unless was that one of the first things that the crown made you forget." Simon said "No it didn't in fact I only forgot about my father when I forgot about you the only thing that made wearing the crown bearable was that I forgot all about my father as the Ice King." Marceline said "Man and I thought I had problems with my dad but I would never want to forget about him."

Simon said "My main nightmare though is me as the Ice King being tortured and killed by all of you and the princesse and I was watching it then I was killed by my father." Finn said "WHAT! why would dream of something like that?" Simon said "Because I did horrible things so many horrible things." Finn said "That wasn't you Simon stop blaming yourself you are a good person." Simon said "Thank you I needed to hear that." Bonnibel said "I think I saw a book that said how to defeat nightmares for good." Simon said "Where is then?" Bonnibel said "We'll have to go to the library to get it." On the way they met Flame Princess who came along with them.

They entered the library and LSP was hanging out with Turtle Princess and Skeleton Princess and Billy the Vulture was there as well. Then Simon who was in front of the others walked to the information desk. LSP blushed and said "Simon hows it going." Simon said "Not so good I'm afraid." He turned to Turtle Princess "I need a book on how to get rid of perpetual nightmares you know to defeat them for good." Turtle Princess said "Well Simon you see Skeleton Princess just checked it out." Skeleton Princess said "You know if you need it you can borrow it if you want and I can help you find it." LSP said "Hey let me help too." Turtle Princess said "I'm the librarian I want to help with this too." Billy the vulture followed them all as they went to an empty table. They read through it LSP said "So what nightmare did you have Simon." They told the others what the nightmare was.

LSP said "Well you can rest assured Simon that will never happen you and the Ice King are so different." Simon said "My mind knows that but somewhere deep down in my heart I just dont understand that fact and I feel plagued by my past in my dreams." Bonnibel said "Don't worry Simon we won't let you feel that pain anymore." They found the page it said that to defeat the nightmare permanently the person having the nightmare must enter their own fears. Simon said "Ok wait for me to come back." Finn said "No dude we're coming with you."

Simon said "You don't have to." Bonnibel said "We're in this together." Then they read how to do this Simon had to close his eyes and think of his worst fear. Then they all held hands and closed their eyes to be able to go together. Then they opened their eyes and saw that they were in a void of darkness. Then a labyrinth appeared around them. Voices came through the "We will give you the power over the ice and snow." Simon winced at these words. Then the others were pulled into the walls Simon yelled "No don't leave me I don't want to be alone." Little did he know was that while everyone heard the voices everyone was right next to him.

Finn tried to put his hand on Simon's shoulder but an invisible wall stopped him. Simon said "They're gone I'm alone." He then heard the voices saying "You're nothing you're pathetic you have no one." Simon said "No I am not alone." He then got up and said "NEVER AGAIN MY FRIENDS WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ME!" He then said "And I will save them." Then Bonnibel hugged him and actually managed to touch him. then Simon noticed that everyone was with him Simon smiled then a voice said "Well done you've succeeded however you won't stop your fears." Then the labyrinth was closing in as they escaped when Jake slammed through several walls.

Then they saw someone they never thought they would ever see again..The Ice King. He creeped towards Simon "Join me we are one we are the same." He lunged at Simon and grabbed him by the throat "Look into your WIZARD EYES!" Simon pokes Ice King in his eyes then kicks him in the face then he says "Finn your sword." Finn says "You got it." He throws the sword at Simon who catches it and slices Ice King in half vertically making him vanish.

Then Simon handed Finn his sword "Thanks." Finn said "Of course." And they fist bumped each other. Then as they continued down they saw a man appearing and Simon froze in his tracks. It was his father, Brenkoff Petrikov who smiled at him. Marceline said "Simon is this freak your dad." Simon nodded. Marceline said "That's all I needed to hear." She flew at Brenkoff preparing to strike him with her guitar "This is for what you did to Simon you jerk."

However it went right through him as Brenkoff smiled and said "I'll kill you later." Everyone got in front of Simon. Brenkoff said "How amusing." Simon said "Get back I must be the one to kill him." Brenkoff laughed "Here fight some of your old friends first." The bullies from Simon's childhood appeared and charged at him then Simon defeated them all as Brenkoff lunged at Simon who grabbed the wrist that had the knife in it.

Brenkoff said "You'll kill me like your mother." Simon then remembered when Brenkoff told him that Simone only died giving birth because two weeks prior Brenkoff shoved her down the stairs. Simon said "You killed my mother." He stabs Brenkoff many times then Brenkoff dies and vanishes into dark clouds. Then they form a large shadow with sharp teeth and demon eyes.

It said "Hello everyone I am the embodiment of all of Simon's fears and now I will destroy you all." Finn said "No you'll be destroyed." He struck Fear with his sword to no effect. Jake punched it but nearly got sucked in, Lady was almost swallowed herself, Then Flame Princess threw fireballs at Fear but they had no effect. Skeleton Princess said "Take this you vaporous freak." She threw a bone boomerang at Fear who swallowed it then he attacked Turtle Princess, Billy the vulture and LSP knocking them down "Now Simon come to me." Marceline said "Over my dead body." She flew at Fear with her guitar but was knocked back.

Bonnibel took out a beaker with a rainbow fluid in it. Simon said "Bonnibel is that?" Bonnibel nodded and threw the beaker at Fear who screamed in pain. Then Fear disappeared. Finn said "Princess Bubblegum what was that?" Bonnibel said "Electrine Celsios Coloros." Finn said "What?" Bonnibel said "It repels evil spirits." Fear then said "But I'm no spirit." Finn said "But you screamed in pain and disappeared." Fear said "I was faking it just to see the looks of horror on your faces later."

Fear said "I will kill you all then it will be your turn Simon." Fear opened his mouth and began to swallow everyone into him. Simon got angry "NOOOO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" He shot an ice beam at Fear who said "WHAT?" He froze as he said "NOOO! YOU NEED THE CROWN FOR ICE POWERS THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" He was completely frozen then shattered apart. Simon breathed heavily "Never ever try to hurt my friends." Then were all transported back to the library.

Bonnibel and Marceline hugged Simon. Finn said "Simon how did you do that?" Simon said "I don't know I just got mad." he said "I couldn't stand the thought of losing any of you I didn't want to be alone again." Marceline said "Simon you will never be alone anymore." Bonnibel said "That's right Simon you'll always have us because we all love you."

Simon teared up slightly and said "For so long I've been alone and now I can be truly happy because I have so many friends." Everyone nodded smiling. Simon looked at Bonnibel "Bonnibel I think I find a use for my ice powers." He held her hand and conjured a rose made of ice. Bonnibel smiled and said "Simon it's beautiful." Simon said "Then it's a perfect gift because you're beautiful too." They hug each other then kiss. And everyone joins in the hug.

That night Simon dreamed again but this one was different he was in a field with all of his friends. They were all there, even his mother Simone. Simon said "Mom?" she nodded and Simon hugged her. Simon smiled in his sleep from now on he won't be having nightmares of his past only dreams of his present and his future.

The End

If you liked this story then please review.


End file.
